Why Didn't You Tell Me?
by brandyandtaffy
Summary: Lucy and Kevin are hiding a secret from their sixteen year old daughter, when she finds out will she ever be able to forgive them? Added an epilogue
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven or any of the characters, believe me if I did I wouldn't be writing this, I'd be driving a Corvette in Beverly Hills.  
  
Prologue  
  
Kevin and Lucy have been married for a little over a year, they now have their own house about 15 minutes from the Camden's. Mary and Carlos had a daughter named Michelle and live in Buffalo. Simon is starting his second year at USC and Ruthie is a freshman in high school and the twins are in kindergarten. Matt and Sarah are still in med school. Roxanne and Chandler are engaged and planning to get married in a few months.  
  
Lucy sat at the kitchen table, nervously drumming her fingers against the wood. Kevin was supposed to be home an hour ago and she was getting worried about him. Finally, just as she was about to call the station, Lucy heard the familiar creek of the front door.  
  
Now that she knew Kevin was safe, anger overtook her. Quickly she walked into the living room.  
  
"Hello Lucy," a menacing voice rang through the small house.  
  
Lucy stared in horror at the man that had just entered her living room, something about him seemed vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place it.  
  
"What do you want?" Lucy asked, her voice quivering.  
  
"You."  
  
~  
  
"What's wrong Kinkirk?"  
  
"I can't find my cell and I wanted to call Lucy to tell her where we are."  
  
Roxanne nodded, reaching for her pocket, "here use mine."  
  
Kevin gratefully took the cell phone, quickly pushing the red power button.  
  
"I think something's wrong with it," Kevin said, pushing the button for a second time.  
  
The blond laughed, taking the phone from his hands, "Lucy hasn't taught you how to work a phone yet?"  
  
Kevin glared back at her, as she too tried unsuccessfully to turn on the phone.  
  
"I think I forgot to charge the battery." Roxanne said after she too pushed the button for a second time.  
  
Kevin groaned, leaning back in his seat, "sometimes I wish I wasn't a cop."  
  
Roxanne stared at him in surprise, "I thought this was your dream job."  
  
"I wasn't married then."  
  
Roxanne's laughter echoed through the car.  
  
Kevin turned to glare at her for the second time that night, "I'm serious, I hate doing this to Lucy. She's all alone, and she doesn't know where I am, how would you feel if Chandler did that to you?"  
  
Roxanne immediately stopped laughing, "you're right, I'm sorry."  
  
Before Kevin had a chance to reply, Detective Michael's voice came through the speaker.  
  
Roxanne and Kevin immediately turned to look at each other, usually the dispatcher gave them instructions.  
  
"Kinkirk, I need you and Roxanne to come down to the hospital, forget about the stakeout."  
  
"Why?" Kevin asked confused.  
  
"Lucy was raped."  
  
At the word Lucy, Kevin had turned on the car and by the time Dt. Michaels reached the word raped, Kevin was speeding down the street with wailing sirens.  
  
The short ride to the hospital was silent, as neither knew what to say.  
  
Kevin parked the car in the nearest space and ran into the hospital, closely followed by Roxanne. There he was immediately greeted by Eric and Annie.  
  
"Thank God you're here," Annie exclaimed, pulling him into a tight embrace.  
  
"Where's Lucy? Is she okay?" Kevin asked pulling away as guilt surged through his body.  
  
Eric pointed to a nearby room, and before he could say a word, Kevin darted across the hall.  
  
"Lucy, I'm so sorry," Kevin whispered as he stared into his wife's tearful eyes.  
  
"It's okay," Lucy whispered back, "it's not your fault."  
  
Kevin gently leaned over Lucy, intending to pull her close to him. Feeling his body loom over hers, brought back a rush of memories and Lucy immediately jumped back.  
  
Kevin stared at her, completely bewildered as to why she didn't want him to touch her.  
  
Lucy saw the pain in his eyes, and immediately more tears poured from her eyes, "please, Kevin, I don't want to be touched right now, not yet," she whimpered.  
  
Kevin nodded and sat down in a chair next to her bed.  
  
"Do you know who it was?" he asked after a moment of uncomfortable silence.  
  
Lucy shook her head 'no', "he looked familiar, but I don't know who it was," she answered, still whispering.  
  
"I'll find him."  
  
Lucy only nodded in response.  
  
After a few minutes, Kevin slowly reached his hand up to the bed, gently he placed a few fingers on Lucy's hand, never had she seemed so fragile, so much like a porcelain doll, like something that is meant to be kept atop a shelf, only looked at, never touched.  
  
Feeling his touch, Lucy immediately jerked her hand away, "Kevin, please."  
  
Kevin quickly pulled away, all he wanted at that moment was to hold her, to tell her that everything would be okay, and also to clobber whoever had done this, "I'm sorry," however, was all he could say.  
  
Lucy turned to look at him, "Kevin, I need to be alone right now," Lucy stated, her voice displaying no emotion.  
  
Kevin immediately began to protest, but the look in Lucy's eyes, told him that she wasn't going to change her mind.  
  
Slowly he stood up, and walked out of the room, fighting off the urge to swoop her into his arms.  
  
"You too huh?" Annie asked, as Kevin exited the room.  
  
Kevin nodded remorsefully, just as Detective Michaels and Roxanne entered the small waiting room.  
  
"How is she?" Detective Michaels asked, sitting down across from the family.  
  
"How do you think she is?" Kevin shot back. "Sorry," he added quickly, "It's just.this is all my fault. I shouldn't have left her home alone. I should have called her, I should have."  
  
"Kevin stop," Detective Michaels commanded, "blaming yourself won't help Lucy, what happened, happened, and now we have to figure out what to do."  
  
Kevin nodded, still, he couldn't shake the feeling of guilt that was sweeping his body. "Does she know who did it?" Detective Michaels asked, the emotion gone from his voice.  
  
All three shook their heads. 


	2. Chapter One

A/N's - KayKayLee, as I was writing I looked up at my porcelain doll - that's where I got the analogy, but I went back and read your story, "His China Doll," and you're right, it's similar. If you want I'll change it, but I promise I didn't take it from you, I would never purposely do that. By the way, I really liked your story, and I'm serious, if you want me to I'll change it or take it out.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Mom! We're going to be late!" sixteen year old Anna Kinkirk called up the stairs.  
  
A moment later Lucy appeared, "I didn't know you could be late going to the mall."  
  
Anna sighed dramatically, as if her mother was completely clueless, "it closes in six hours, we're not going to have enough time to shop"  
  
"I hope you don't think I'm going to spend six hours with you in the mall."  
  
Anna frowned, "I need to go school shopping."  
  
"And that takes six hours?"  
  
"You could just let me drive there by myself."  
  
"I could, but I'm not going to," Lucy replied picking up her jacket.  
  
Anna sighed, "You know, Ashley has her own car."  
  
"Do I look like Ashley's mother?"  
  
"No," Anna replied, defeated.  
  
Lucy smiled sarcastically, "let's get this show on the road."  
  
"Uhh!" Anna pouted, "you're sooo embarrassing."  
  
"Who am I embarrassing you in front of? The cat?" Lucy asked, motioning to Anna's cat, who was sleeping on the couch.  
  
Anna immediately stormed out the door, muttering under her breath.  
  
Lucy sighed, grabbed her purse and keys and quickly followed.  
  
After three hours of shopping, Anna and Lucy sat down for lunch.  
  
"Mom?" Anna asked after a moment.  
  
Lucy looked up from the magazine she was reading, "yes?" she asked, wondering what Anna would demand of her now.  
  
"Why didn't you and dad ever have any more kids?"  
  
Lucy stared back at her in shock, that was definitely something she hadn't expected.  
  
"Umm, I..uh.I don't know," Lucy finished quickly.  
  
"You know, you're only 36, you could still have another baby."  
  
Lucy stared back at her daughter as a rush of memories came flooding into her mind.  
  
~  
  
Lucy pulled the thin sheet of paper from the envelope she held in her shaking hands.  
  
Kevin gently wrapped his arm around her, "do you want me to read it?"  
  
Lucy nodded, handing him the paper, as she rubbed her round stomach.  
  
Kevin quickly skimmed the short letter, then turned back to Lucy, tears shining in his eyes, as he shook his head sadly.  
  
Lucy immediately burst into tear as Kevin gently pulled her into a tight hug, softly rubbing her back.  
  
"It'll be okay Luce, we'll raise him or her as our own, we can pretend this never happened."  
  
Lucy stared back at him, "we can't do that, what if Kenny." her voice trailed off as more tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"He's in jail Luce, and I can get a restraining order against him. I won't let him anywhere near us, he doesn't even have to know that."  
  
"Okay." Lucy whispered softly, as she leaned against him, "and Kevin?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Kevin stared back at his wife, "Luce, you have nothing to be sorry about, this isn't your fault, if it's anyone's, it's mine."  
  
Lucy didn't respond, just hung tightly onto Kevin.  
  
~  
  
"Mom? Are you okay?" Anna asked.  
  
Lucy jumped, as she snapped out of her daydream, "Yeah.I'm.um, I'm fine."  
  
Anna stared at her quizzically, "whatever."  
  
That night Anna went to a friends house for dinner and Lucy and Kevin went out to dinner.  
  
"Luce, can I ask you something?" Kevin asked.  
  
Lucy nodded, motioning for him to continue.  
  
Kevin took a deep breath, trying to figure out how to tell Lucy what he wanted, finally he decided to just spit it out, "I want another baby."  
  
Lucy stared at him, in shock, "what did you say.no.I know what you said, Kevin, do you know how hard that was for me?"  
  
"But this would be my baby, our baby."  
  
"Are you saying that Anna isn't your baby? Our baby?" Lucy asked, angrily.  
  
"No," Kevin answered quickly, "I just meant."  
  
Lucy cut him off, "I know what you meant, by the way Anna wants one too."  
  
Kevin stared at Lucy, this time it was his turn to be shocked, "she what?"  
  
"She want me to have another baby."  
  
"So.?"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"So.do you want another baby?"  
  
Lucy frowned, "you're serious? You really want another baby?"  
  
Kevin nodded, "but only if you do."  
  
Lucy sighed, "let me think about it."  
  
Kevin smiled, "thankyou, and I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
The next morning, Lucy had to go to work early (after the incident she became a grief counselor for rape victims.) Kevin and Anna were making waffles.  
  
"Dad? Can I ask you something?" Anna asked.  
  
Kevin nodded, "sure."  
  
"Yesterday, I asked mom why you guys never had anymore kids, and she got all funny, like she was remembering something, something really really bad."  
  
Kevin stared at his daughter, completely mystified as to what he should tell her, "maybe she.um."  
  
Anna immediately caught on, "you guys are hiding something from me."  
  
Before Kevin could answer, the phone rang he immediately ran into the other room and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, It's me."  
  
"Thank God!" Kevin exclaimed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lucy asked, worried.  
  
"Anna's grilling me, she says that yesterday you seemed like you were remembering something."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Luce, I think we need to tell her."  
  
"What?" Lucy screamed into the phone, "How would you feel if your parents told you that?"  
  
"Well what do you want me to tell her?"  
  
Lucy sighed, "I don't know, tell her it was nothing."  
  
"She's not stupid Luce."  
  
"Well what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Give me something to tell her."  
  
Lucy sighed loudly into the phone, then hung up.  
  
Kevin quickly walked back into the kitchen, just as Anna was hanging up the phone.  
  
"Anna!" Kevin screamed.  
  
Anna jumped at his voice, but then became just as angry, "What are you hiding from me?"  
  
Kevin stared back at her, "nothing."  
  
"Dad, I heard you, that wasn't nothing."  
  
Kevin continued to stare at her, then reached over the counter and handed her his keys, "why don't you um.go to one of your friends houses?"  
  
Anna stared at him, "by myself?"  
  
Kevin nodded.  
  
Anna smiled and immediately ran out the door.  
  
Kevin sat down at the table, regretting what he had just done, and praying that Anna would get home before Lucy.  
  
Anna started to drive to her best friends house, but quickly changed her mind and headed for the library.  
  
"Where are the newspaper archives?" she asked the librarian. 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter 3  
  
"20 Year Old, Lucy Kinkirk is Raped."  
  
Anna read the headline three times, before she moved on to the rest of the article.  
  
"Friday night, Lucy Kinkirk, the daughter of Reverend Eric Camden was raped in her home."  
  
Already tears were welling up in Anna's eyes, quickly she skimmed the rest of the article, as she was about to turn off the computer, the last sentence caught her eye, "It is not yet known if a pregnancy has resulted."  
  
Anna immediately knew what her parents had been hiding from her, quickly she exited the reference center, grabbed her father's keys, and ran out the door as tears poured from her eyes.  
  
~  
  
"I can't believe you gave her the car! You know how I feel about her driving!" Lucy screamed, as she paced back and forth in front of Kevin who was sitting on the couch.  
  
"I know." Kevin started.  
  
Lucy immediately cut him off, "what if she gets into an accident, what if she runs away? We may never see our daughter again!" Lucy screamed again, as tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"Luce, I'm sorry," Kevin replied, embracing his wife.  
  
Lucy pulled away, "you can apologize when she gets home. If she gets home," Lucy's voice trailed off as more tears fell from her cheeks.  
  
Kevin again embraced her, "I'm sure she just went to the mall or something."  
  
"She knows something's going on, she's probably trying to find out, and it's Sunday, the mall's closed."  
  
Kevin was about to reply, when the phone rang.  
  
Lucy immediately pulled away from him, and ran into the kitchen.  
  
"Hello?" she asked, out of breath.  
  
"Hi, Lucy, it's Julie Crinkle."  
  
Lucy recognized the voice as Julie, the nosy librarian that went to her church, "hi Julie, can I help you with anything?"  
  
"Actually I was calling to ask you about your daughter."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"She came in here a few hours ago, and asked where the reference newspaper's were, a few minutes later she ran out the door, sobbing. I was just wondering if you knew what it was about."  
  
"No.I don't." Lucy quickly replied, hanging up the phone.  
  
"What was that about?" Kevin asked when she returned.  
  
"Anna went to the library."  
  
Kevin laughed, "the library?" His laughter, however, immediately died down when he saw Lucy's face.  
  
"She looked at the newspaper archives."  
  
Kevin's mouth dropped, "you mean."  
  
"I don't know, but she left in tears."  
  
The room was silent for a minute, then Lucy quickly grabbed her keys, purse, and cell-phone, "I'm going to go look for her."  
  
Kevin nodded, "I'll come with you."  
  
Lucy immediately shook her head, "no you stay here, if she comes home, call me."  
  
"Okay."  
  
~  
  
Lucy drove around the promenade, then to her parent's house, then to Simon's house, then to all of Anna's favorite restaurants. Finally just as she was about to go home, she decided to try the church. Sure enough, Kevin's car was parked in front of it.  
  
Lucy immediately parked her car and ran inside.  
  
"Anna!" 


	4. Chapter Three

I'm so sorry for the wait on this chapter - school is kicking my butt right now, but I'll try to update as soon as I can.  
  
Anna turned to face her mother, anger shining in her eyes, "so Kevin's not my father."  
  
Lucy struggled to maintain her composure as she reprimanded her daughter, "of course Kevin's your father, he's just not your birth father."  
  
A tear welled up in Anna's eye, furiously she wiped it away, "why didn't you tell me?" Anna asked after taking a moment to regain her composure, none the less, her voice expressed more hurt than anger.  
  
"I, we didn't want to hurt you."  
  
"Hurt me?" Anna asked, faking laughter, "you think that this doesn't hurt me. How would you feel mom? How would you feel if."  
  
Lucy took a step closer to Anna, trying to stay calm, "Anna, I'm sorry, I'm so, so very sorry."  
  
"Don't. I don't want to talk to you, and I don't want you to apologize, I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive you for this, how could you think it wouldn't matter to me."  
  
Lucy stared at her daughter, her mouth wide open.  
  
Anna let out an exasperated sigh, then stormed out of the church.  
  
Lucy slowly turned, in time to see her daughter slam the church-door closed.  
  
"Anna, wait," she pleaded.  
  
When Lucy heard Kevin's car pulling away from the parking lot she fell down to her knees, "God, please help me, please help us."  
  
Before Lucy could continue the prayer, her cell phone began to ring. Lucy sighed and pulled the buzzing phone from the small handbag she carried.  
  
"Hello?" she asked, without bothering to look at the caller ID.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kevin's voice asked immediately.  
  
Lucy sighed, "our daughter hates me."  
  
"Did you find her?" Kevin asked, knowing he was saying the wrong thing.  
  
"Yes, I found her," Lucy screamed into the phone.  
  
"Well can I talk to her?"  
  
"If she was still here, do you think I'd be talking to you?" she asked, still screaming.  
  
Kevin sighed, "Luce, I'm sorry."  
  
A tear rolled down Lucy's cheeks as she crawled to a nearby pew, "I'm sorry too, I didn't meant to yell at you."  
  
"It's okay, where are you?"  
  
"The church?"  
  
"She went to the church?"  
  
"Do you have a problem with that?" Lucy snapped, the anger returning to her voice.  
  
"No, of course not, it just surprised me that that's where Anna would choose to go."  
  
"I'm sorry," Lucy whispered again, realizing that Kevin must be feeling the same way she was.  
  
"It's okay, so what are we going to do?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing?" Kevin asked, in complete surprise.  
  
"Yes, nothing," Lucy replied, her tone emotionless.  
  
"Why nothing?" Kevin asked, still confused.  
  
"Because, there's nothing we can do, think about it Kev, she has every right to be angry with us, and telling her she doesn't won't do any good."  
  
"Shouldn't we go look for her, and at least try to talk to her."  
  
"No." Lucy answered, her tone still lacking emotion, "I'll be home in a few minutes."  
  
Lucy quickly hung up the phone, allowing the dial tone to ring in Kevin's ear.  
  
Lucy turned to face the altar once more, "please, God, please help us."  
  
With that she quickly turned around and left the church.  
  
~  
  
The moment Lucy entered the house, Kevin ran to greet her, tightly embracing her.  
  
"I'm sure everything will be okay," he reassured, despite his doubt.  
  
Lucy pulled away, "no you're not. Kev, we've been married sixteen years, you can't lie to me anymore, you and I both know that Anna may never come back again."  
  
"I'm sure she'll forgive yo . . . us, it will just take time."  
  
Lucy stared at him, both fear and anger glistened in her eyes, "how would you react? I don't know about you, but I don't think I'd ever speak to my parents again."  
  
Kevin sighed, much as he wanted to tell her she wasn't, he knew Lucy was right.  
  
Lucy sighed, sitting down on the couch, "so what do we do while we wait to see if our daughter will ever speak to us again?"  
  
"Make dinner?" Kevin asked, glancing at the clock.  
  
Lucy rolled her eyes, stormed into the kitchen and quickly made Kevin a sandwich.  
  
Kevin stared at her as she shoved the plate into his chest, "want me to make you one?" he asked, trying to keep the atmosphere slightly calm.  
  
Lucy looked at him angrily, "I don't feel like eating, all I want to do is. . . hold her." With each word, Lucy's voice grew sadder.  
  
Kevin quickly embraced his wife as her tears dampened his shirt.  
  
Lucy allowed him to hold her for a few minutes, then glanced up at her husband, "I don't want to loose her."  
  
"I know." Kevin whispered, rocking her gently, "I know." 


	5. Chapter Four

Me - Lucy and Kevin had been married for around a year when she was rapped, she was like 20 then, so now Anna is 16 and she is 36.  
  
To all my reviewers - Thank you so much - you have really made writing this story enjoyable.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Anna griped the steering wheel as she speed down the interstate. Her anger masked the deep gash that had seemingly been placed in her heart. Just yesterday, she had been a normal sixteen year old girl, and now she was the product of rape. Rape. Something she didn't even know existed tell a few years ago.  
  
Though she would never admit it Anna knew that her parents intentions had been to protect her, to keep her from feeling this pain. Still, however, she didn't know if she'd ever be able to look at them again - if not because of her anger, because of shame. She imagined how much it must have hurt when Lucy found out she was pregnant with someone other than Kevin's baby. She imagined how hard it must have been for both of them to raise her, to treat her as their own. Anna remembered the look on her mother's face as she left the church. That look itself shot guilt through Anna's body, she knew that right now her mother was probably sobbing in Kevin's arms. That she was.  
  
"Do you think she ever come back?" Lucy asked, pulling away.  
  
Kevin gently stroked his wife's cheek, "yes, I'm sure she will, but maybe not for a few days."  
  
"Do you think we're doing the right thing?"  
  
"I think Anna needs some time to digest everything, she'll be more angry if we send the police after her."  
  
Lucy nodded leaning into her husband's chest, "I miss her," she whispered.  
  
Kevin nodded stroking her hair, "I do too."  
  
Before either of them could say anything more the phone rang, "hello?" Lucy asked, praying it would be Anna.  
  
"Yo, Is Anna there?"  
  
"No, she's not, can I take a message?" Lucy asked, sighing, she couldn't understand what Anna liked about Jenny Lockerman.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"If I knew I'd tell you."  
  
"You don't know."  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"Aren't you her mother?"  
  
"Do you need something Jenny?" Lucy asked curtly.  
  
Jenny sighed, dramatically, "no, just have Anna call me."  
  
"Okay." Lucy replied hanging up the phone, "If I ever see her again," she whispered.  
  
"Who was that?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Jenny."  
  
"You told her we didn't know where Anna was?"  
  
"What was I supposed to tell her?"  
  
"That Anna would be home later or that she was in bed or something."  
  
"Well sorry for not being your parrot," Lucy yelled as she stormed out of the room.  
  
Kevin sighed, turning on the TV.  
  
^^^  
  
"Can I help you?" The uberly cheerful receptionist asked at the Super 8 Motel outside of L.A.  
  
"I need a room for tonight."  
  
"That will be $43.50 please."  
  
Anna quickly handed the woman the credit card Kevin had gotten for her, in case of an emergency.  
  
After taking her key and signing the receipt, Anna quickly walked up to her room, with shaking hands she picked up the phone, and dialed her home number.  
  
After three rings Lucy answered the phone, "hello?" she asked, again praying Anna would be on the other line.  
  
Anna opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.  
  
"Hello?" Lucy asked a second time.  
  
Again, Anna opened her mouth, still, however no words came out.  
  
"Hello?" Lucy asked, her voice annoyed.  
  
Anna quickly hung up the phone, and lay back against the pillow, tears flooding her eyes.  
  
~~  
  
"Who was that?" Kevin asked coming into the room.  
  
"Just some telemarketer or something."  
  
"Oh . . . Luce, I'm sorry," Kevin said, sitting down on the bed.  
  
Lucy nodded, "I am too."  
  
Kevin gently kissed her forehead, "so did you decide about the baby thing?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Lucy frowned, "is that all you can think about?" she asked, again storming from the room.  
  
Kevin sighed, laying down on the bed.  
  
Three hours later Lucy walked into the room, laying down beside him. Gently Kevin wrapped his arms around her, too tired to protest, Lucy relaxed in his embrace and soon after they were sleeping peacefully. The same, however was not true for Anna.  
  
For hours Anna had tossed and turned, imaging a man hovering over her mother's naked body. Each time she fell asleep the image would reappear, and each time she would awaken, her tense body shivering.  
  
Finally at three in the morning, Anna reached for the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Lucy asked sleepily.  
  
Again, there was no reply.  
  
"Hello?" Lucy asked again, loudly.  
  
"Mom, I'm sorry." Anna whispered.  
  
"Anna!" Lucy cried sitting up, "Anna is that really you?"  
  
"I'm so so sorry."  
  
"Anna, where are you?"  
  
"I'm so sorry mom," Anna whispered for the third time, tears pouring from her eyes.  
  
"Anna, it's okay, just tell me where you are, we'll come get you."  
  
"The Super 8 by L.A."  
  
"Do you know your room number?"  
  
"331." Anna answered, still whispering.  
  
"We'll be right there."  
  
Anna nodded, unable to speak, as yet more tears flowed from her eyes.  
  
Hearing no reply, Lucy hung up the phone, then quickly shook Kevin awake.  
  
"Huh?" he murmured.  
  
"Get up, we're going to get Anna." Lucy answered, already walking toward the closet.  
  
Ten minutes later they were in Lucy's car merging onto highway 4.  
  
~~  
  
Lucy knocked gently on the door to room 331.  
  
After a moment Anna's tear stained face appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Oh Anna!" Lucy cried embracing her daughter tightly.  
  
Anna melted in her mother's embrace as her father stroked her hair.  
  
"Everything's going to be okay." Lucy whispered, "we'll get you through this."  
  
Anna nodded, knowing that if her mother had been able to go on living, she too, with time, could do the same.  
  
That night Anna slept in between her parents, as she had done so many times, so many years before, and though her wounds were raw, she knew Lucy and Kevin would help to close them.  
  
Just before they fell asleep, Lucy whispered, "I have something to tell you."  
  
Both Kevin and Anna turned to look at her.  
  
"And that would be . . ." Anna prompted.  
  
Lucy smiled deviously, "I'm pregnant."  
  
The End!!!!  
  
So - should I write a sequel? Maybe Kevin is having problems accepting Anna as his own after 'his' baby is born? - tell me what you want, and what you thought. 


	6. Epilogue

I don't think I'm going to write a sequel, at least not for a while - but here's an epilogue. Also because no one liked my sequel idea - I decided not to use that (I agree it was stupid). Whoever suggested Kevin and Anna have a heart to heart talk - good idea! : )!  
  
As she pulled the maternity tank-top over her large stomach, Lucy groaned, "I am so sick of being fat!"  
  
Anna laughed, entering the room, "you're not fat, you're pregnant."  
  
Lucy rolled her eyes, trying to hide her smile, "you sound like your father."  
  
Anna too rolled her eyes, "gross," she replied laughing.  
  
"Can you believe it's almost Christmas?" Lucy asked, changing the subject.  
  
Anna smiled mischievously, "have you decided what you're going to get me?"  
  
Lucy laughed knowing what Anna wanted, but deciding to be oblivious, "I haven't really done any Christmas shopping yet, oh wait. how about a baby brother?" she asked rubbing her stomach.  
  
"Oh, you're so . . . so . . ." Anna's voice trailed off as she left the room, shaking her head both with annoyance and happiness that she was a soon to be 'big sister.'  
  
~  
  
Lucy, Kevin, and Anna sat in front of the fireplace sipping apple cider. Though there was no snow outside the air was bitter cold and all three of them were happy to finally have a chance to relax.  
  
Anna was sitting in between her parents all of them covered by a blanket.  
  
After the conversation died down and the family had been sitting in peaceful silence, Lucy turned to look at Kevin, smiling.  
  
Kevin smiled, as he pulled a small white box from behind a pillow, handing it to Anna.  
  
Anna looked at both her parents then quickly opened the box, pulling out a key. A huge smile crossed her face as she darted out the front door. Lucy and Kevin laughed as Lucy crawled closer to him, resting her head under his chin.  
  
A moment later Anna returned, smiling from ear to ear, "I love you!" she cried.  
  
"We love you too," Lucy replied smiling.  
  
"Can we go for a test drive?" Anna asked, a huge smile still covering her face.  
  
Kevin turned to Lucy who yawned, "why don't you guys go, I'm going to head to bed."  
  
"Are you okay?" Kevin asked.  
  
Lucy laughed, smiling, "I'm fine, just tired."  
  
"Was he like this when you were pregnant with me?" Anna asked.  
  
Lucy smiled slightly trying to hide the painful memories of her first pregnancy, "he was worse," she whispered, standing up, "have a good drive, and be careful," she whispered leaving the room.  
  
Kevin looked after her, trying to decide who needed him more, his wife or daughter. Finally he decided that Anna deserved an explanation, "let's go," he whispered, grabbing his jacket.  
  
"Shouldn't we . . ." Anna asked.  
  
Kevin shook his head, "she'll be okay."  
  
~  
  
"I'm sorry dad, I didn't mean anything."  
  
Kevin laughed slightly as they drove down the road in Anna's new white Jetta, "it's okay, it's just your mom went through a lot when she was pregnant with you, it's hard for her to remember."  
  
"How did you guys do it?" Anna asked, her tone serious.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Raise me, love me . . . keep me."  
  
Kevin paused for a minute, not knowing exactly what to say, "we . . . well we . . . it was hard," he concluded.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Kevin gently took her hand, "you have nothing to be sorry for, Anna I love you, we love you, it's over now. You're our daughter. Nothing will ever change that."  
  
Anna smiled through misty eyes, "will everything be the same after he's born?" Anna asked, the childhood fear that she had long sense lost, returning to her voice.  
  
Kevin smiled slightly, "there will be a lot more diapers, and your mom and I might have dark circles under our eyes, but yes other than that everything will be the same."  
  
"You and mom will still love me, still treat me like your daughter."  
  
Kevin turned to look at Anna, "Anna you are our daughter and no baby will ever change that . . . I'm going to tell you something my dad told me when Ben was born. He told me that, a father's love is everlasting, that it never shrinks, only grows . . . Anna he was right, there is nothing you or anyone else could do to make me stop loving you. The same goes for your mom, we will always love you, always."  
  
Tears slid down Anna's cheeks as she pulled into the driveway, "I love you dad."  
  
"I love you too" Kevin whispered as they walked into the house.  
  
~  
  
"Anna!" Lucy screamed sitting up in bed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Anna asked walking into the room sleepily.  
  
"It's time."  
  
"Oh my God!" Anna screamed, "I'll call dad."  
  
Lucy nodded laughing as Anna walked out of the room.  
  
"Glenoak police station."  
  
"Is Kevin Kinkirk there?" Anna asked, practically hyperventilating.  
  
"Anna?" Roxanne asked.  
  
"Roxy! My mom's in labor!" Anna cried to the woman she had become close to over the years.  
  
Roxanne laughed, "well congratulations big sister."  
  
"I'd love to chat but incase you didn't hear me my mom's about to have a baby!" Anna screamed.  
  
"Have you ever had a baby?" Roxanne asked remembering her three labors.  
  
"Who are you talking to?" Kevin asked sitting down next to Roxanne.  
  
"Anna."  
  
"Anna?"  
  
"Lucy's in labor."  
  
Kevin immediately ripped the phone away from Roxanne.  
  
"Geez you're just as bad as Anna," Roxanne said laughing.  
  
"Anna, can you drive mom to the hospital? I'll meet you there."  
  
"Me? Really?"  
  
"Yes, you."  
  
"Umm, okay."  
  
"Thanks Anna."  
  
***  
  
"Do you think I can go in?" Anna asked Roxanne who was sitting next to her.  
  
Roxanne laughed, "sure, but she might be a little grumpy."  
  
Anna smiled, quickly walking into the room. Lucy was leaning down looking at the white sheets and Kevin was sitting behind her gently massaging her lower back.  
  
"So how long does this take?" Anna asked.  
  
Lucy looked up and smiled at her daughter, "it took 23 hours and 27 minutes with you, but they tell me the second baby takes less time."  
  
Anna stared at her parents, in shock, "that long? Really?"  
  
Lucy nodded, "really."  
  
After a moment of stunned silence, Lucy leaned back into Kevin's arms, tightly closing her eyes, as another contraction gripped her stomach.  
  
"Just breath through it." Kevin soothed.  
  
"What's going on?" Anna asked, panic in her voice, "Is mom okay?"  
  
Kevin nodded, "she's having a contraction."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Lucy laughed, opening her eyes, as the pain subsided, "you're sixteen years old and you don't know what a contraction is?"  
  
"Should I?" Anna asked, getting defensive.  
  
"I guess not," Lucy replied laughing  
  
***  
  
"What's wrong?" Anna asked her grandmother as they sat outside Lucy's room, "why's she screaming?"  
  
Annie laughed, "Anna, having a baby hurts . . . a lot."  
  
"But she'll be okay?"  
  
"Yes, she and the baby will be fine."  
  
"Oh, well that's good . . . not that I was worried or anything dumb like that."  
  
Annie laughed, "of course you weren't."  
  
A moment later, a nurse quickly walked out of the room.  
  
"What's wrong?" Anna asked immediately.  
  
The nurse smiled, "nothing, I'm going to get the doctor, you're going to have a little brother soon."  
  
A smile quickly spread across Anna's face, "can I go in?" she asked.  
  
The nurse nodded, hurrying off to find the doctor.  
  
After Anna left, Eric and Annie turned to smile at each other, remembering all of Annie's deliveries.  
  
When Anna entered the room, Lucy was laying on her back, her eyes closed tightly as she held tightly onto Kevin's hand, obviously in pain.  
  
"Mom? Are you okay?" Anna asked, running up to her mother's bedside.  
  
Lucy nodded slightly, and said through clenched teeth, "do I look fine?"  
  
Kevin looked sympathetically at his daughter, "having a baby hurts Anna."  
  
"Hurts doesn't even begin to describe it!" Lucy screamed as the doctor entered the room.  
  
Anna quickly took her mother's other hand, "I'm never having kids," she whispered to Kevin who smiled.  
  
"What are you doing to her?" Anna almost screamed as the doctor checked Lucy's cervix.  
  
The doctor smiled, "I'm checking her cervix to make sure she's ready to deliver."  
  
"And?" Lucy screamed again.  
  
The doctor laughed, "and you're ready to push."  
  
Lucy smiled slightly gripping both Anna and Kevin's hands.  
  
"Okay, Lucy I want you to push as hard as you can."  
  
Lucy nodded, leaning into her chest.  
  
"You're doing great Luce, just keep going," Kevin urged.  
  
Lucy turned to glare at him, "would you shut up!"  
  
Anna looked at Kevin, fear in her eyes, "it's okay," he whispered.  
  
"Okay, Lucy you're doing great, give me another good one."  
  
"One . . Two . . Three . . Four . . Five . . Six . . Seven . . Eight . . Nine. . Ten"  
  
Lucy leaned back, taking deep breaths.  
  
"Is she okay?" Anna asked, looking nervously at the doctor, who nodded.  
  
"Okay one more time."  
  
Lucy lifted herself from the bed and pushed with all her strength, turning both Anna and Kevin's hands white in the process.  
  
"Okay, the baby's head is out, give me a little push."  
  
Anna and Kevin both looked down, smiling, as Lucy freed the baby.  
  
"Looks like a healthy baby boy." The doctor said, smiling as he laid the baby on Lucy's chest.  
  
Anna, Kevin, and Lucy smiled down at the tiny baby, all three of them had tears rolling down their cheeks.  
  
"Maybe I will have kids after all." Anna whispered. 


End file.
